Patent document 1 discloses a technology in which, in an internal combustion engine equipped with an ignition plug that can change the location (or length) of an arc (or an electric discharge path) generated in the discharge gap by generating a magnetic field in the discharge gap, the length of the arc is made shorter when the engine load is high, and the length of the arc is made longer when the engine load is low.
Patent document 2 discloses a technology in which, in an internal combustion engine equipped with means for detecting combustion ions (ions generated by combustion) present in the discharge gap of an ignition plug, a determination as to whether or not fuel is ignited is made based on the result of detection of combustion ions, and electrical energy supplied to the ignition plug is adjusted in accordance with the result of discrimination.
Patent document 3 discloses a technology in which the length of time over which electric power is supplied to a ignition plug is changed in accordance with the engine operation state of an internal combustion engine.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-317621
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-280229
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-291519